


Shut Up and Kiss Me Already

by Tumble_Klutz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Academy Era, Friends to Lovers, JUST KISS ALREADY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumble_Klutz/pseuds/Tumble_Klutz
Summary: Five times Bones tells to Jim to "shut up" and gets a reply of "make me" and another time that happens but it ends in a kiss.





	Shut Up and Kiss Me Already

1.  
The first time it happens Leonard hardly knows the kid. They met on the shuttle after Leonard's “slight” aviaphobia freakout put him in the seat next to Jim. By coincidence or some other factor, not only is he rooming with Jim Kirk, but they seem to share a significant amount of classes together. 

Right now they’re in the back of a lecture hall listening to a presentation on Federation History and Jim _can not_ keep his mouth shut. Sure, the presentation is nothing Leonard hasn’t heard before, but they’re still in a class and expected to keep quiet while the professor is talking. A little past the hour mark of the lecture and Jim’s mindless babbling, Leonard finally turns to him and harshly whispers; “Will you _shut up?_ ” Jim, momentarily stunned into silence because he’s finally receiving a response quickly recovers and mutters,

“Make me,” with a challenging smirk on his face. Leonard rolls his eyes and quickly stomps his foot down onto Jim’s, earning him a yelp of surprise, but also some blessed silence for the rest of the class.

  
  


2.  
The second time they know each other better now. It’s impossible not to with Jim constantly by his side. The kid has even given him the nickname of “Bones” based off of some remark he had made on the shuttle. The name stuck and now Jim refuses to call him anything else; making Leonard often sigh with exasperation but also secretly smile to himself. Jim also calls him a “grumpy old man” in response to being dubbed “kid” by Leonard. 

The two of them get along well and have (mostly) worked out a steady set of rules for when they’re at the dorm room. Mostly, because Jim still can’t grasp that Bones is not to be disturbed until he’s had at least a solid 10 hours of sleep after a graveyard shift at the clinic. Speaking of graveyard shifts, Bones just dragged himself back to their room after one and is more than ready to just collapse down onto his bed and block out the world for the next 10, preferably 12, hours. He flops down onto his bed and is seconds away from sleeping when the door opens and Jim bursts in, full of excitement and chatter.

After noticing Bones is back, Jim bombards him with stories of the past night’s adventures despite being told many, _many_ times there’s nothing Bones wants to do more than sleep in times like these. Sleepily, Bones mutters, “Shut up,” but it comes out more like a grunt against his pillow. Realizing that Jim hasn’t heard him because he _hasn’t stopped talking,_ Bones takes the effort to lift his head off his pillow, look at Jim, and state, _“Shut up,”_ slightly louder this time and then crashes back down onto the pillow. The noise he made from his crash actually gets Jim’s attention, and he pauses his story to ask,

“What was that Bones?” Bones repeats himself again and Jim cheekily responds with, “make me,” but it’s unnoticed as Bones has fallen asleep and completely blocked out the world.

  
  


3.  
The third time it’s at a bar and Bones is honestly surprised he’s able to remember it still. The crazed week of classes and clinic shifts has made Bones all too happy to drink, though he’s still particular about sticking to his whiskey while Jim has no such limitations and is grabbing eagerly at any unnaturally bright colored drink he can find. He comes back to their booth holding a tray stuffed with neon concoctions and Bones’ singular glass of whiskey sticking out like a sore thumb.

Bones grabs for his drink and asks Jim, “You’re not planning on drinking all of those, are you?” concern and amusement lacing his voice.

“Yup!” Jim nods his head eagerly and starts getting to work downing rainbow shots. After five, he resurfaces for air and notices Bones’ questioning grin. “What!” he exclaims.

“Oh nothing,” Bones replies. “Just thinking about how dead you’re going to feel tomorrow at that pace.” Jim bristles at this and retorts with,

“Well, at least I’m not an _old man_ who only drinks lame Earth liquor!” This causes Bones to laugh and then seriously respond with;

“Whiskey is by far the best drink the entire universe, kid, it’s just fact.”

“Yeah, for old men it is!” Jim cheekily says and takes another shot, this one a glowing yellow. 

“Shut up!” Bones replies, but it’s said laughingly and with the confidence of knowing he’s right.

“Make me!” Jim laughs back. “Prove you’re not such an old man and have one of these.” He offers a neon blue filled glass to Bones who raises an eyebrow, but still takes it from him. 

“This old man will drink you under the table, punk,” he says and drinks the glass. Setting it down with a satisfyingly loud clink, he looks Jim in the eye. “Your move,” he challenges.

“Game on old man!”Jim happily replies. And the two of the them grab for another glass, cheers, and down them quickly before reaching for another, something that happens for the rest of the time at the bar.

(And if Bones manages to make it back to the apartment still fairly level headed with a passed out Jim draped over his shoulders-that’s just chance Jim would argue.)

  
  


4.  
The fourth time Bones is in their room peacefully studying for an upcoming exam in one of his more challenging courses. It’s not that late, but Bones is tired from his review and a long week of shifts so he closes down his PADD and gets ready to go to bed. On his way back from their bathroom, Bones trips over some of Jim’s clothes that had been carelessly left there from sometime this week. Bones grumbles and continues his way back to his bed when he hears the door slide open. Jim stumbles in clearly drunk, and surprisingly alone. Bones lets out a small noise of relief, glad he doesn’t have to talk to Jim of their pre-discussed rules on room hook-ups. 

The noise somehow catches Jim’s attention, who looks up and practically _beams_ when he sees Bones. “Booooones!” Jim lets out and rushes forward and tackles Bones in a hug. Bones, who was definitely not expecting this, falls to the floor and brings Jim down with him. 

“Oof,” Bones grunts from underneath all of Jim and his bodyweight. “I see you’ve had a busy night.” Jim beams at him again and exclaims,

“Yeah! It was wild!” But before he can continue Bones shushes Jim because he has a feeling (just a small one) that the other cadets on their floor would not take happily to being woken up by Jim and his excitable drunk yelling. Jim momentarily appears hurt at Bones silencing him but almost immediately goes back to his enormous grin. He’s still on top of Bones, and leans forward until their noses are practically touching. Bones’ breath hitches slightly; Jim is intensely staring into his eyes and just _smiling_ at him. They’re just sitting there, staring silently at each other, Jim beaming and Bones just looking dazed.

Bones opens his mouth to say something, but Jim sneezes loudly and falls off of Bones before he can speak. Whatever trance he was in is broken and Bones pushes himself up and walks towards his desk. “Just how many drinks did you have tonight kid?” he asks. Jim is still lying on the floor and replies,

“Well, I, uh, can’t exactly remember anymore.” Bones lets out a groan at this and searches for a hypo he had stashed earlier in case something like this were to happen. 

“You know it’s extremely dumb for you to go out and get trashed when we have exams coming up soon,” Bones says, his back still turned towards Jim. 

“Trashed, smashed,” Jim says quietly.

“Yes exactly,” Bones replies; “smashed is how your head will feel in the morning because of this.” Jim lets out a giggle and starts humming to himself. Bones has located the hypo and kneels on the ground next to Jim who turns his head and looks into Bones’ eyes again distracting Bones from his task at hand. Jim eventually says, 

“Well at least I don’t have a stick up my butt and can actually have fun.” His remark re-focuses Bones, who moves closer to Jim, careful not to look at his eyes and tiredly says, 

“Shut up.” 

Out of habit, Jim replies, “Make me,” and expects a snarky response from Bones but instead he gets a sharp jab in his neck. “Ow!” he exclaims. Bones pushes himself off the floor, glances at Jim and just says,

“Goodnight kid,” before he turns back and heads over to his bed. After lying still for a while, he feels Jim’s eyes finally leave his back and hears some shuffling. Bones exhales quietly and closes his eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.

  
  


5.  
The fifth time, Bones has come to a realization that he may have moved on from “super casual buddy-bro” feelings for Jim to something more. They’re walking back to the dorm, Bones telling the story (for once) about Jim’s drunk antics involving a messy dance-off from the previous night. Jim is laughing at his ridiculousness and Bones can’t help but notice what a nice sound that is. Before he realizes it, they’re back at the dorm and Jim is speeding towards the shower, undressing as he goes. 

“Woah kid, why are you so eager to shower?” Jim looks back at him mischievously.

“Got a hot date tonight,” he says and disappears into their bathroom. Bones soon hears the sound of running water. 

“A date, huh?” Bones says without realizing.

“Yup!” Jim responds cheerfully. 

A date. The first Jim is going on for the past 2 months (not that Bones was counting). (Okay he most definitely was). But it was hard not to, with how close they had gotten. Back in Georgia, Bones had usually been too preoccupied with studying or medical work to socialise much and Jim had flipped that part of his world upside down. When they weren’t out at some techno-dance bar with bad alcohol, they were walking to class or eating together or just _existing_ near each other. And Bones wasn’t denying it was nice to have someone he was that close to, Jim kept him happy and served as a prime source for his so called “bossy” nature outside of the clinic. And so their interactions might have become extremely domestic at the dorm, or everywhere really, so Bones really can’t blame himself for developing feelings. He might chastise himself, sure, but that’s not really the point here. The point is he doesn’t want to fuck up whatever domestic friendship he has with Jim but he would love to throw that out of the window if they were to become something more that friends. Bones didn’t realize how long he had zoned out until he heard,

“SHE WEARS SHORT SKIRTS, I WEAR T-SHIRTS!” Jim’s obnoxiously loud shower singing (though really more like shrieking) had brought Bones back to reality. “SHE’S CHEER CAPTAIN AND I’M ON THE BLEACHERS!”

“SHUT UP KID!” Bones yells, not wanting his ears to be tortured any longer. Jim’s singing momentarily cuts off and Bones hears,

“MAKE ME,” as a happy reply. 

Bones rolls his eyes and gets his PADD from his bed, pulling up the control-all remote for their room and clicks on the shower settings. Laughingly, he drags the slider from hot to the lowest it can get. A piercingly loud shriek (a real one, not more singing) is heard from the bathroom and Bones can barely stand up he’s laughing so hard. Tears are coming out of his eyes, and he’s clenched over holding his stomach, distracted enough that he doesn’t hear the door open and Jim step out. 

“That wasn’t very nice of you Bones,” an eerily calm Jim says. 

Bones looks up after hearing Jim’s voice, still laughing his ass off, but the laughter dies in his throat as he makes eye contact with Jim. Jim is standing across from him, wearing nothing but a small towel around his hips, arms crossed, gazing intensely at Bones with his otherwordly-blue eyes. Bones swallows nervously, trying desperately to remain calm. Trying, and majorly failing as all that’s going through his head is, “HOT JIM. SHIRTLESS JIM. NOT OKAY.” He’s looking anywhere but Jim’s eyes but that means he’s looking at his unrealistically muscular chest that’s covered in water droplets all running _down_ and _fuck that’s a small towel_ and-

“Bones?” Jim repeats, still infuriatingly calm. But he’s smiling now, ever so slightly. Bones gaze snaps up and he makes eye contact with Jim and fuck he should say something but all that comes out is a small noise. 

“What was that?” Jim taunts, slight smile evolving into a full on smirk. Mortified, Bones swallows and manages to get out

“I uh I’m sorry Jim.” Jim’s eyes light up at this and he steps closer to Bones who’s desperately trying to calm his flushed cheeks.

“Are you sure Bones? You don’t seem that sorry to me.” And the he licks his lips and moves _even closer_ and Bones knows his cheeks are on fire and that his mouth is hanging open stupidly but _he can’t help it dammit…_

And then the doorbell to their apartment rings because Jim’s date is outside and Jim _finally_ breaks eye contact to look over and while the realization hits him Bones sees his chance to escape and bolts into the bathroom, locking the door and refusing to leave until he hears the door slide open and Jim’s footsteps walking out.

  
  


+1.  
Once he hears the door close again, Bones stays in the bathroom for a solid twenty minutes, then slowly opens the door and walks over to his bed. He flops down on it, stares at the ceiling and exclaims; 

“God I’m such an idiot! I just had to catch feelings for him!” Bones promptly rolls over and starts yelling into his pillow. When that stops feeling effective, he begins sighing dramatically and accidentally rolls himself off his bed, getting too into his sighing. “Ow, dammit,” he says looking up at the ceiling again. Right as he’s about to start sighing again (this time without the worry of injuring himself), he hears the door slide open and Jim walk in again.

“You good Bones?” Jim asks softly. 

Bones manages to get up into a sitting position, and leans back against his bed. “I’ve been better,” he says truthfully. 

“Yeah, me too honestly,” Jim agrees, walking over to Bones’ bed and sitting next to him on the floor. They’re used to being quiet around each other now and know that conversation doesn’t always have to be present but this silence is getting _really awkward_ considering what happened earlier. 

And to make it even more awkward to Bones, he notices the towel Jim was using earlier and can’t bring himself to look away from it. Jim follows where he’s looking and lets out a small, awkward laugh that sounds more like a cough. 

“Yeah, that date didn’t go so well,” Jim says quietly.

“You are back sooner than usual,” Bones points out. “Did you offend them or something?”

“Or something,” Jim says simply. When he notices Bones’ raised eyebrow he elaborates by saying: “They could tell that I uh wasn’t that interested and thought it was something they had done.”

“Ah,” Bones says understandably. Then without thinking (which happens a surprising amount considering he’s a doctor) he says, “well, their loss.”

Jim turns so he’s facing Bones entirely and asks, “what did you mean by that?” 

Bones lets out a long exhale of breath and eventually says, “I guess what I meant was that, you know, you’re you and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. Like me.”  
Jim, momentarily stunned by this answer eventually regains some composure and says, “Lucky?” in disbelief. Bones absently nods his head in agreement but offers no additional commentary. Jim shakes his head and says: “Well, I don’t agree with you Bones.”

“Oh, and why’s that?” Bones inquires.

“Because what sane person would consider themselves ‘lucky’ to have a mess like me when there’s people like you,” Jim replies matter-of-factly. 

Bones feels his cheeks light on fire. He had hoped, ( _oh how he had hoped_ ), that Jim might feel the same way and was completely taken aback learning that he did. Jim speaks again, interrupting Bones’ stunned silence.

“Seriously Bones. You’re funny and sarcastic and kind and smart and sassy and put up with my crazy ass so you could get along with anyone. And then there’s me who makes your world into a mess with my antics and keeps you from-

“Shut up,” Bones says. And there’s so _so_ much loaded behind those simple two words. Anger at Jim’s self-deprecation, pride at his praise, nervousness for what might happen. And hope. Oh god, how he hopes that it’s finally going to happen. A smile grows on Jim’s face as he leans in to Bones and stops so their lips are _like_ almost (but not quite) touching and whispers;

“Make me.” 

The second those words are out of his mouth, Bones _finally_ closes the distance and years later he’ll still swear the whole world stopped at that moment. Jim’s lips are slightly chapped (because he doesn’t drink enough water-also, yes Bones noticed that) but they’re warm and _just_ the right amount of firm but soft and in this moment Bones decides that no medical discovery or good whiskey has ever brought him as much joy as this. Jim is as much, if not more eager to keep kissing and before Bones realizes what’s happening he’s on his back on the floor again with Jim on top of him. 

Deja vu flashes through Bones as he remembers a night where they ended up in this position but for different reasons and he can’t help himself, he starts to laugh remembering Jim’s assertive denial of his drunkenness that night. Jim pulls away from him and inquires “What?”

And Bones tries to seriously answer him, he does, but he’s filled with too many emotions from the euphoria of finally kissing Jim and can only manage to say “N-nothing kid.”

Jim rolls his eyes at this and waits to see if Bones is going to stop laughing (note: he doesn’t) so he moves closer to his face again and impatiently says, “Booones, just shut up and kiss me!” 

Bones responds with, “make me,” just for tradition’s sake at this point and then he leans forward and happily kisses Jim again.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so so much to Lara for being the my Beta for this fic-especially for sticking with me for all 2 months of me writing it 
> 
> My first McKirk fic!! About time considering how much I love to read fics for them. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
